Plastic Stars
by Dajypop
Summary: You say, a better place can not be found, when you're lying next to me. I say, let's make my bed a playground. HaruXYuki


**Title: Plastic Stars**

**Author: Piratedolliebaby**

**Rating: PG**

**Fandom: Fruits Basket  
Pairing: Haru/Yuki**

**Category: Romance/Humor**

**Challenger: Jade**

**Challenge: Make a Yuki x Haru one-shot songfic with the words padlock, fence, rudder, demure, ubiquitous, compact, shallot, leprechaun, jam and inconsequential, in one hour. Song Used: Plastic Stars by Freezepop**

**Summary: You say, a better place can not be found, when you're lying next to me. I say, let's make my bed a playground. HaruXYuki**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki, you will be mine." To say the least, the sunlight and wind of the day weren't the only persistant things in the park. A chorus of 'Eh!?' could be heard in the background, followed by an uproarous commotion coming from none other than quite the annoying carrot-top, picking fights and throwing out insults like no other.

Yuki, of course, just stood in his position, arms crossed, with a hand tilting his chin. The boy seemed as if he could care less, rolling his violet eyes and keeping up his demure behavior. The closer that the Cow got to him, the more tilted his head became, as if to avoid those lips that seemed to want his, now.

"Haru, dammit!" Kyo shouted, fist colliding with the taller male's head. The dual-haired teen rubbed at his head, turning away from the boy he loved to get into quite the argument with Kyo.

The two on-lookers simply sighed, sitting down under a nearby oak and watching as the other males showered each other in negative words and occasional fists. Their fights were always like this; inconsequential to be sure. They're give each other bumps and bruises, but nothing more than that.

"Must they always do this? It's rather annoying." Yuki's soft, feminine voice broke through Tohru's thoughts, and the brunette turned to look at him.

"They're just...rivals, I suppose. Don't all boys fight like that at some point or another?"

"I don't..it's just annoying that Haru has to go off on someone all the time. Same with Kyo."

"Plus..you have asthma, don't you?"

"That's another reason, yes, Miss Honda.."

Both teens watched for a little longer, before finally Tohru got fed up with it.

"Do you two _always_ have to fight? Stop it!"

Both boys froze; they'd never heard her raise her voice quite like that before. And when Yuki commented with a vague sigh and, "So annoying.." on his breath, well, Haru was sitting before him, totally ignoring Kyo. This, though, seemed to enlarge Kyo's head and he just went back to constant screaming.

"Yuki.." Haru began, brushing Kyo off, "Would you like to get away from him for a minute? I'm sure you could handle Kyo by yourself, couldn't you, Honda-san?"

"Eh? Sure.."

Grabbing Yuki's hand and hauling him up, Hatsuharu set off for a more secluded part of the park, perhaps where they could find a boat. Something with a rudder that could allow them to go and be all alone, so that Haru could try and put the moves on Yuki without being interrupted by that ubiquitous Cat.

Sadly, the only place he could see them getting away from the others would be if they found a place nobody else would go to. Using those not-so-amazing directional skills, Haru eventually stumbled across a fence, the door of which padlocked. And so, with this presented before him, he did the only logical thing. He began to climb, intent on having the Rat all to himself.

Somehow managing to talk the silver-haired male into it, he followed once inside what seemed to be a miniature, compact forest. A hill was soon found up above all the rest of the trees, though they were rather small in the first place. Laying out on that, he looked up into the sky.

Yuki followed, naturally, and lay there, hand closest to the Cow laid flat, other arm behind his head. The sun was going down, by now, casting long shadows and making the sprigs of shallots being grown in the garden turn into long, thin strands of dark hair for the Earth.

A few rats seemed drawn to this scene, running around in the inky blackness, and making Haru sit up, convinced he'd just seen a leprechaun.

"Yuki, look." Just as a worm-like tail dissappeared in some bushes.

"What?"

"I think it's a leprechaun."

"That was a rat, Haru." Yuki sat up, looking into the same spot that Haru had been. Now, though, the Cow's grey eyes were intent on the cheek of the pale young man beside him.

Jumping when he felt slightly chapped lips against him, Yuki practically rolled down the hill, looking up with shock permanently on his face.

"Hatsuharu.." he started, only to be knocked into; it appeared his way of exiting the scene had been copied.

"I just want a kiss, Yuki..that's all."

_You say there's no place you'd rather be_

_When you're lying next to me_

_I say there's no one I'd rather see_

_When you're lying next to me_

Dumbstruck for all but a minute, Yuki began to speak but nothing came out.

Haru slowly leant in, parting his lips and holding Yuki in place by his hand. Stars above them started to shine brightly, captivating the Rat in place as he closed his eyes, finally, partaking in the kiss and sharing some of his own reactions with his cousin.

_You say that you never want to go_

_When you're lying next to me_

_I say that I want to take it slow_

_When you're lying next to me_

Panting some, once the kiss was broken, both boys had a light blush on their faces. It was hardly visible, but at the same time it was hard to miss. An awkward movement, and a cursing Haru was suddenly on top of Yuki.

"What did you do?"

"I think I jammed my toe."

"Wonderful."

This was punctuated by yet another kiss; someone would deffinately get used to this, as long as a _real_ cow's tongue never went anywhere near his lips. Though..there was a tongue prodding at them, and it didn't seem huge and thick.

_Plastic stars in our private galaxy_

_Synthpop stars, come and play a show for me_

Now, even behind closed eyelids, the dark expanse became his own galaxy, stars exploding into lights behind his eyes. Haru was feeling it as well, and he could tell, with the way that the younger boy was trying so hard to dominate him. How cute.

_you say you are totally complete _

_when you're lying next to me_

_I say even your tears will taste sweet _

_when you're lying next to me _

Both boys could have easily lay there all night, having a tongue-war for dominance and trying to get each other as naked as possible without needing sex. Neither seemed ready to go that far, anyway, so they were content with kissing, making out, and occasional, gentle touches.

_You say a better place cannot be found _

_When you're lying next to me_

_I say let's make my bed a playground _

_When you're lying next to me_

When they finally broke apart for a bit, a rather disheveled Yuki lay on top of an even more flustered Haru had his back against a rather uncomfortably spiny bush. All that seemed important to them at that moment, though, was that it was them. Yuki seemed to have calmed down from his previous coldness, and Haru wasn't quite as annoying, currently...and they sure kissed better than expected.

_Plastic stars in our private galaxy_

_Synthpop stars come and play a song for me_

"Haru! Yuki!" Calls from a young woman interrupted their calm, naked chats with plenty of touching and occasional making out.

"Tohru.." Haru mumbled rather flatly, shaking his head. Both boys slowly got dressed, not wanting to worry the girl anymore. They'd have to continue at a later date, the assumed. Oh well.

_You say that you never want to go _

_When you're lying next to me_

_I say that I want to take it slow _

_When you're lying next to me_

The boys, hand in hand, navigated with Yuki at the lead to get to the fence again, and climbed over, Yuki first, followed by his loyal Cow.

"Where have you two been? Eh? EH?!"

"Miss Honda, calm down.."

"Yeah, Tohru.." Kyo jumped in, tapping her on the head with his fist, "You might hurt yourself."

_You say a better place cannot be found  
When you're lying next to me_

_I say let's make my bed a playground  
When you're lying next to me _

"Ehhhhhh?"

Shaking his head, Yuki started them on the way home.

"Haru, are you going to be staying the night, then?"

"Yeah, why not."

_when you're lying next to me_

_when you're lying next to me ..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading! I hope it was okay...I had seriously no idea where this one was going..I was listening to some music and suddenly this popped into my head when I heard **_**Plastic Stars**_**, so I decided to use it as a kind of...guide, I guess.**

**Thank you, again!**


End file.
